Shang Zhou
Shang Zhou is a densely populated planet of the Virasana Empire, ancestral home of House Tô-Genji. Climate * three moons * cool and humid, large oceans * slightly out of the system's green zone, but the geothermal forces of the moons' gavity are sufficient to create habitable surface temperatures * large quantities of natural resources, unfortunately most of the soil is contaminated with chromium VI, making it unsuitable for growing any human food * lage armounts of native plant life, mostly mosses and lichen in giant mounds History * originally the home planet of House Tô-Genji, it was abandoned in favour of Qufu when Shang Zhou became overly industrialized. Most historical landmarks were relocated to Qufu, and there is a palpable animosity between the two planets until today. Many exhibits of the antropological museum of Shangxian can be read as clear challenge to the Qufu claim that it represents 'the purest and oldest form of Kyothari culture'. * Almost no slave population Snippets * high N'Ptalini population - we take everyone who works hard and sticks to the rules * densely populated, many large cities * large factories and industrial areas, producing much of the goods used for building and construction all over the Empire * one of the few planets with a well-functioning public transport network, in this case mostly high-speed maglev trains. * Goods are transported mostly via the well-developed waterways that criss-cross most of the planet * Many tiny cars with combustion engines, running on fuel made from the abundant algae biomatter * As agriculture in the classical sense is impossible, most protein on Shang Zhou is vat-grown from large cell clumps affectionately dubbed 'porcwhales'. Porcwhale factories are found in almost all major cities, with factory outlets functioning as event dining location for birthdays and other celebrations. Porcwhale factory outlet giftcards on Shang Zhou fulfill the social function that flowers have on other planets. * Much of Shang Zhou's industry is based around the production of heavy duty plastics based on the abundand algae biomatter. The best known products are Bagassoplast, Baggablocks and Breel Fibre Culture As with many former Tô-Genji worlds, Shang Zhou has a rigid social system and clear rules that just have to be obeyed. Unlike many other planets, most of the population of Shang Zhou enjoys sticking to those rules and makes a point of doing so - while simultaneously being as individualistic and colourful and free-thinking as these rules allow. Searching for loopholes is a planet-wide sport, and while the rules are never broken, they are surely bent until they whimper. Shang Zhou officials are renowned for being able to list all potential options, not merely the obvious legal ones. Every citizen of Shang Zhou is registered and has an assigned education and profession, from cradle to grave. Changes are possible, but difficult. On the other hand, citizens enjoy an unparalleled social security - there is neither homelessness nor joblessness, and as long as you are willing to work, you will always have shelter and food. The general population is required to dress in the same work overalls, colour coded by general profession. * black - children * light blue - students * pink - healthcare, education and home-makers * grey - factory workers, with red for foremen * green - trade and logistics * blue - workshops and services * brown- mining, logging, etc. * copper orange - security, military * yellow - administration * white - pensioneers * management - suits Almost everyone adheres to these norms, but accessorizes wildly. Hats, scarfs, umbrellas, even brightly colourful shoe laces are all the rage. Commerce is strictly regulated, with only basic wares available for money. Everything else has to be either bought via 'points' that are assigned for good citizenship by the administration or via barter on the lively and widespread black market. The Merchant Guilds are basically invisible on ground level, but still run many of the branches of the administration. Landmarks * roughly 200 years ago, the (Tô-Genji line) duke married a (Medina line) wife. Homesick for the gardens of her home, he built her a domed greenhouse of immense proportions with one of the most beautiful gardens this side of Isfahan. In true Medina fashion, the garden is open to the public, free of charge, and one of the biggest tourist attractions of the capital Shangxian. Notable Shangi Shangi Other Articles on Shang Zhou Shang Zhou Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Kyothari Holdings Category:Virasana Empire Category:House Tô-Genji Category:Tô-Genji Holdings